Nightmare
by I Need More Cowbell
Summary: Four years later, Lizzy and Brock are married and have a wonderful life together. But when Brock is taken away from her, Lizzy's whole world crashes. ONESHOT. Please R&R!


**Nightmare**

_  
September 11, 2001_

_Lizzy's POV_

I woke up at 7:30 am in the morning to the sound of my daughter Katherine, Katie for short, crying. I got up off the bed that I usually shared with my husband Brock, but he was on a two-day business trip in New Jersey. Actually, he was coming home today, on United Airlines Flight 93.

I walked over to Katie's room and picked up the one year old from her crib. I quietly rocked her back and forth as my three year old son, Conner, walked in to the room.

"Hi, Mommy," Conner said.

I picked up Conner with my free arm. "Morning, Conner. You wanna have some breakfast now?"

He nodded and I took Katie and him to the kitchen. I put Katie in her high chair and Conner sat down in one of the chairs as I made him cereal after giving Katie her bottle.

After breakfast, I helped Conner get dressed for school. After getting him ready, I picked up Katie and took Conner's hand to lead him to the car.

On the way to his school, Conner asked, "Mommy? Is Daddy coming home today?"

"Yes, he'll be home by the time I pick you up from school, alright?" I looked back at my kids, who were in the backseat, and saw Conner nod his little head. When we got to Conner's school, I walked him inside and hugged him with my free arm, as the other arm was holding little Katie.

"Love you, Mommy," he said in his little voice that I loved.

"I love you, too, honey. Have a good day at school," I told my little boy. He waved and then ran off to play with some of his friends, leaving me and Katie to go to the car and drive home.

As I was pulling into the driveway of my house, I heard something on the car radio that shocked me.

"Wow, this is amazing! A plane has just hit the north tower of the World Trade Center!"

I screamed, making Katie cry.

_"Oh my god,"_ I thought. _"Brock!"_

* * *

_Brock's POV_

I ran through the airport as fast as I could while holding my carry-on bag, which was pretty heavy, considering it's the only luggage I had brought since the business trip was so short. I was about to miss my plane!

Running ahead of people in line, I said, "Sorry, my plane leaves in ten minutes!"

After going through security, I grabbed my bag and ran towards the plane terminal.

"All passengers for United Flight 93 should be aboard by this time," I heard the attendant at the terminal say. I ran faster, and finally arrived there.

"I made it," I breathed heavily.

"Yes you did," the attendant said while running my ticket through the machine. "Have a good flight."

I nodded and boarded the airplane.

* * *

_Lizzy's POV_

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. All I could think about was the fact that Brock was flying home today. What if it was his flight that hit the World Trade Center?

Katie's crying snapped me back to the present. I slowly got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat and got Katie out of the car. Slowly rocking her, trying to calm her down, I walked into the house and turned on the news on the television.

There was a picture of the north tower of the World Trade Center, slowly burning down. I couldn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

_Brock's POV_

A while into the flight, I heard tons of commotion up in first class. There were a few huge turns in the flight that caused people to fall out of their seats. I knew something was wrong.

People were yelling and crying. I looked around and saw that the other people in coach looked just as confused as I was. Suddenly, every one in first class came rushing through the curtains that separated the two areas.

"Get to the back of the plane!" I heard somebody yell. Everyone was rushing through. I got up out of my seat, half confused and half scared. Once everyone was seated in the back, about three middle-eastern looking men started to talk with heavy accents.

"We have knives and bombs," one of the men said. Another man lifted his jacket to show the bombs that were strapped to his waist. My mind was spinning. What the hell was going on here?

Suddenly, it hit me. We were being _hijacked._

* * *

_Lizzy's POV_

There was no use in trying to call Brock. He was in the air. There was pretty much no chance that the call would go through.

Watching the television, I could see people crowded around the burning building just as a plane hit the south tower.

I screamed again, covering my mouth with my hand. All I could do was hope against hope that Brock would come home safe.

* * *

_Brock's POV_

Two of the men went to the cockpit, while one stayed in coach, watching everyone. After awhile, I heard someone on the loudspeaker say, "This is the captain. We have a bomb on board. We are going back to the airport. They have better demands."

Everyone looked at each other. One man muttered, "Back to the airport?"

I looked at him and said, "There's no way." Some of the other people around us nodded their heads.

Then we all seemed to be thinking the same thing. We have to get control of the plane back.

But first, I had to call Lizzy. If something happened to me, I couldn't die without telling her goodbye.

I got out my cell phone and dialed the number for the house.

* * *

_Lizzy's POV_

Suddenly, the phone rang. I walked over to pick it up, looking at the caller id. It was Brock! Thank god!

I immediately picked it up. "Brock!" I practically screamed. "Are you alright?"

What he said next was totally unexpected. In a low voice, he said, "Actually, no I'm not. I'm on a plane that's been hijacked."

"Hijacked?" I asked. I felt like screaming and crying at the same time. My mind was spinning...what could I do? No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't!

"Yes. Three or four middle-eastern looking men say they have bombs. Two people who look dead are lying in the corridor," Brock told me. I heard somebody tell him something in the background. "The captain and first officer."

"Oh, my god," I said. "Brock, they're hijacking planes all up and down the east coast. Authorities believe that they're all commercial flights. They've already hit both towers of the World Trade Center, and there are a few planes in the air that are suspected highjackings."

"They're hijacking planes all up and down the east coast," I heard Brock whisper. "Oh, god. It's a suicide mission."

Then he spoke in a louder voice. "Lizzy...just incase something happens...I love you."

I wanted just to break down crying right then and there. But I knew I couldn't. I had to keep myself together. For my sake and for Brock's. "No, no. Don't be silly, Brock. You're going to be okay, and you're going to come home to me and our kids, and we're going to live happily together."

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. I don't think I'm going to make it out of here alive."

I started shaking uncontrollably as I held back tears. "No! You can't die, Brock! You know why? Because Conner and Katie need you. I need you! You can't die! This can't happen! I won't let it!"

"I don't want you to let it...but this is beyond our control. Just remember, I love you. I will always love you."

At that point, I just let the tears fall. The only time I ever cried like that was when my nana died four years ago. "I love you. I'll always love you...more than anything."

I could practically see Brock's smile through the phone. "I love you, too. Tell Conner and Katie that I love them...and tell my family that I love them."

I wanted to say more, but all I could say was, "Okay."

"Lizzy, I have to go. We're going to try to get control of the plane back. I love you more than anything, and I love Katie and Conner. Never forget that. Goodbye."

"I love you, too, Brock. Goodbye."

I couldn't believe that he was being taken away from me.

* * *

_Brock's POV_

That was the most painful thing I have ever done. It just made me so upset that it was going to be so much harder for Lizzy and the rest of my family...then it would be for me. I knew I wasn't going to make it out of here alive.

I could hear Lizzy's sobs as she screamed, "BROCK, NO!" as I hung up the phone. And for the first time since I was a little kid, I cried.

* * *

_Lizzy's POV_

I collapsed on the floor, screaming and crying. As much as I wanted Brock to come home, I just knew he wouldn't. It was going to happen.

I went to Katie's crib and picked up the sleeping baby. I continued to cry as I held one of the only things I had left of Brock close to me.

* * *

_Brock's POV_

Almost everyone on the plane was sobbing and talking to their families on their phones. It was the most painful sight I've ever seen. I looked out the window and saw that we were probably only about 250 feet above the ground. At the speed we were going...well, the aircraft could break up at that point!

We got many things ready to attack the hijackers with and put them on the tray that was usually used forwhen the flight attendants gave us food on the airplane.

Many other men and I ran the tray through the curtains to first class and to the cockpit, pouring soda and hot water on the man who was guarding the cockpit door.

We heard screams as we ran the tray into the cockpit door, trying to break it down. The men inside the cockpit were trying to hold the door closed. I looked out the window, and saw how close to the ground we were. There was no more than 20 feet between our plane and the ground.

I suddenly got this sick feeling in my stomach, and felt like I could throw up at any moment. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Out of all people, me! Now, I know that sounded selfish, but seriously. What were the chances?

Somebody screamed, "WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

I looked up at the ceiling of the plane, as if I was trying to find God. "I love you Lizzy, Katie, and Conner," I whispered. I heard many more screams, and I suddenly felt dizzy. Then, my world went black.

* * *

_Lizzy's POV_

I watched on the television as police, firefighters, and the FBI investigated the area in Pennsylvania where United Flight 93 crashed. I couldn't move. I held Katie close to me as I watched the television.

I felt sick to my stomach, and ran to the bathroom where I threw up all my breakfast. I collapsed against the bathroom wall, screaming and crying. I had to let it all out. How could this happen? How was I supposed to tell Conner that his father was gone, never to return? How was I supposed to tell Brock's whole family that he was dead?

"PLEASE!" I screamed. "Wake me up from this nightmare!"

The End.

**

* * *

A/N: So, that was my first attempt at a Lizzy/Brock story. After seeing United 93 (which was a very good movie, btw), this idea came to my head. Since there are hardly any Lizzy/Brock stories, I decided to write this! Sorry if switching between pov's was confusing, but I wanted to show what Lizzy and Brock were both thinking at the time. Please read and review!**


End file.
